Twist of Fate : In Your Eyes Chapter One
by NenaGumdrop
Summary: Young third generation wrestlers Nena and her twin brother Allen move to Charlotte, NC with their parents. The two are used to going from place to place but they always had a permit home in Gainsville, GA but when their mother gets a promotional job in NC they are forced to move and leave their once memorable home and start new.


Nena stood in the doorway of her empty room looking around memories of her childhood flickered threw her brain like lighting in a dark night storm. "Nena, come on the moving truck is here dad said we got to go!" Allen yelled upstairs. She sighed; Nena didn't like the idea of moving but after moving all over the place before she had gotten accustomed to such change. Nena's Family stayed in motels and stuff but they always had a permit home in Gainesville. Nena took one last look then shut the door heading downstairs to where Allen was waiting. They went out to the truck getting in driving off watching as their home, got smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared…

Nena and Allen sat in the back of the pick up looking around. 5 hours and 25 minutes of sitting she eventually fell asleep in an hour of that nonsense. Nena woke up to the feeling of something or someone nudging her. She sqwented her eyes to see what or who it was. Looking up over herself she was met a pair of big bright blue eyes that seemed to mirror her own. "we're here Nena." She let out a breath then sat up looking at the new house stretching and opening her eyes more. "what do you think?" allen wondered hopping out of the back of the pick up grabbing some of his bags. "its big." She exclaimed not too inthueastic about it as she jumped out the back of the pick up adjusting her baggy gray cargos. Allen drapped his arm across her shoulder "I know you don't like the fact that we had to leave home sis , im not either but we have no other choice , so better make the best of this while we are here okay?" nena looked over at him , as he gave her a small comforting smile trying to make this easyer on her. She gave a little smile back but faintly. She reached back into the pick up getting her bags then starting towards the house , allen fallowed close behind.

Nena walked upstairs to her bedroom which was right across from allen's. she dropped her bags on the floor beside the bed and sat down looked around the room thoughts running through her mind letting out a deep breath she began to unpack her things.

Over the next few weeks , thing began to settle allen brought the last bit of boxes up to nena's room. "Enough shit" Nena chuckled seeing him. "Why are you laughing all this crap is yours." he said setting them down on the floor beside her bed. "I'm just being a good brother and bringing it to you because I know that you can't lift all this weight, you are too delicate." he teased smirking. "I am not! You just do it to show off that you are macho." she said smartly. "Well yeah that too" he laughed flexing his arms. she shook her head and playfully punched his arm. "did you really just hit me ?" he chuckled rubbing the spot on his arm that nena had punched. "yes I did." She spoked proud and strong. Allen laughed evily and scooped Nena up onto his shoulder she kicked and squealed giggling as allen spun her around. "allen quit it !" she yelled laughing holding onto him. He spun her around alittle more then dropped her gradually on her bed. Nena was a tad dizzy from the spinning… she stood up and playfully went at allen almost falling…I guess she was more dizzy then she thought. Allen caught her in his arms so that she wouldn't fall. "easy there sis." He chuckled at her. "don't over do yourself remember you are just a mini bit." He teased. Nena glared at him then smirked. "keep it up and see what happens." She warned poking his chest with her finger trying to intimate him. He shook his head and scoffed laughing at her. "ooh I am soo scared I am shaking at the thought that my big bad little sister will harm me beyond reason…please I could flick you with my finger." He mocked poking her back nudging her back some. Nena sat on the bed and pouted "no fair you're bigger." Allen was a sucker for that he smiled warmly then walked closer to her and gently put his thumb on her chin lifting it up for his eyes to meet hers. "now you know that doesn't matter sis. What did we always say when we faced someone bigger than us?" she looked at his big blue eyes…"the bigger they are built the harder and faster they can fall." She smiled. Allen nodded "that's my mini bit." He kissed her forehead then headed downstairs.


End file.
